


There's A Boy

by Kritty



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Crossover, Poetry, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all suffer. But in the end, they fight and save their world, in one way or the other. Superwholock poem, kind of a character study on Dean Winchester, Sherlock and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I like Poetry.  
> And I love Superwholock.
> 
> So this happened a few weeks ago.
> 
> English isn't my first language.  
> So this wasn't easy, tbh. But I tried and it was fun.
> 
> Dislaimer: None of these shows belong to me, I don't earn any money.

**There is a boy**

There is a boy who puts his brother to bed,  
a tired smile on his freckled face.  
He tries to laugh, but inside he's sad  
and his heart his running a constant race.

There is a boy who loves the game,  
eyes glinting, his mind shining bright.  
But he's different, he feels the shame,  
he's out of this world, he isn't right.

There is a boy who has more than one heart,  
changes his face and dies again and again.  
The weight on his shoulders tears him apart,  
his hearts are full of mem'ries and pain.

The brother smiles back and shares a tear,  
for the man who never was a boy.  
He grieves for words he wont ever hear  
for the freckled face devoid of joy.

The former soldier puts up with the man,  
whose brain is bigger than all burning suns.  
He sees it all, but follows the plan,  
there's no boy, but again there are guns.

The faithful companion follows the ship,  
the ancient, never dying blue box.  
They save the world with a sonic whip  
the boy had died, his planet perished on rocks.

All of them suffer and have burning souls,  
all of them have seen the devil in disguise.  
But they haul the bad guys over the coals,  
while the boys are still living behind those eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of you, you're beautiful, have a nice day.


End file.
